The invention relates to assemblies for identifying the direction of power in a driveline. The assemblies include a positively driven first drive element for torque transmission and a second drive element connected to the first for continuing the transmission of torque.
In the drivelines of machinery or vehicles there frequently exists a problem of negative torque build up. For example, this phenomenon is present in machinery which is to be driven and act against driving torque. For instance, an agricultural implement driven by a tractor may be subject to blockage which must be eliminated. So far, freewheeling units or overload couplings have been used for such a purpose. In the drivelines of four wheel drive tractors or vehicles, such negative torques may occur under overrun conditions. Furthermore, a tractor may be subject to negative driving torques during operation of the four wheel drive on dry roads and when the driveline has been designed so that the axle wheels move ahead or lag behind. Negative power directions are also likely if a tractor is fitted with tire sizes which are not adjusted to one another or if, as a result of different degrees of wear, differences occur in the relation between the size of the front wheel tires and the rear wheel tires. In curves, too, torsion may be generated as a result of different rolling radii.